Various types of arrangements are used for storing, feeding and ejecting shells into and from the chamber of a shotgun. Typical shotguns have tubular-shaped magazines mounted below the barrel which hold the shells in an end-to-end relationship. The shells are typically biased to feed the shell into the chamber during a pump action or some auto-loading feed mechanism. Once the shell is loaded into the chamber the chamber or breech is closed and the shotgun is ready to be fired using a trigger-actuated fire control mechanism. After firing, the spent shells are ejected through an external port from the re-opened chamber or breech. The next shell in the magazine may then be loaded into the chamber. However, an improved shell feeding, firing, and ejection system is desired.